The Final Shove
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: Fights break out and fathers get involved when Dave Karofsky finally pushes Kurt past his breaking point. Based on spoilers for Episode 2x08, "Furt".


_AN: Story came from my speculations of what might happen during 2x08, "Furt". Jane Lynch (Sue) stated Kurt's life gets threatened, which causes him to leave school. It was also revealed through Max Adler (Dave Karofsky) that Daniel Roebuck has been cast as Karofsky's father, and there is a scene with the two of them and Mike O'Malley (Burt). _

Kurt's head was pounding furiously, and all he wanted to do was make it stop.

He was sitting on one of Principal Figgins' painfully uncomfortable couches, barely paying attention at the spectacle taking place in the room. Six people were all shouting at one another, and it was making Kurt's head feel worse. All he wanted to do was sleep the pain off.

But the second Kurt closed his eyes, he found himself jerked awake by Finn. He glared at his stepbrother for a moment before trying to focus on the scene he was in, remembering what had happened earlier that morning.

He had gotten used to Karofsky pushing him into lockers every time the two passed each other in the hallways, and had anticipated that the shoves would become more ferocious after their awkward altercation in the locker room three weeks ago. But this was the first time since the kiss that he had passed the hockey player in the stairwell. A combination of brute force and lack of traction on the bottom of his brand-new oxford shoes had caused Kurt to lose balance and tumble down the flight of stairs, smacking his head against the handrail in the process.

Finn had been on the bottom step making his way up to Spanish class when he saw his brother land at his feet. He had immediately dropped his backpack and chased after Karofsky, which led to what Kurt heard was an impressive fistfight that could only be separated by Coach Beiste. He looked across the principal's office at Karofsky, who spit some of the blood gushing from his lip into a napkin.

Figgins called his father about the incident, and Burt had stormed into the office stating he was the parent of both him and Finn, demanding repercussions for Karofsky's actions. The yelling had only escalated when Karofsky's dad had arrived, and proceeded to blame the entire incident on Kurt's homosexuality.

Beiste and Finn had to physically force Burt back into his seat at that accusation, the latter constantly mentioning that too much stress could induce another heart attack – an event that Karofsky's father had also blamed on Kurt being gay. That statement hurt Kurt more than crashing down the stairs; Burt had joked to his son that he 'was his stress test', but hearing the same idea from someone else made Kurt wonder if stress over having a gay son was what had caused the heart attack and coma. As much as the idea upset him, Kurt couldn't bring himself to cry. The pain in his head was just too much for him.

Not wanting to watch Bieste and Figgins fail to moderate the discussion any longer, Kurt unraveled his scarf from his neck and attempted to make a pillow out of it, closing his eyes as he lay his head down.

"Hudson, wake him up!" Coach repeated, and Finn walked over to the couch, half-blinded by the black eye Karofsky had given him, and shook Kurt awake again.

Kurt opened his eyes angrily, and caught Dave staring at him from across the room. The hockey player had been uncomfortably quiet following the fight, letting his father and his homophobic ideals speak for him. He hadn't expected Hummel to fall when he pushed him, nor was he expecting someone to fight back. Hearing that Burt Hummel was the parental figure for Finn Hudson explained why the football player had attacked him, and also squashed all thoughts Karofsky had that Kurt and Finn were a secret item, something he had been wondering since Finn had walked up to him in a red shower curtain dress last year and demanded an end to the Kurt-beating.

Dave's eyes had been fixed on Kurt since the small boy had been escorted to the office by Miss Pillsbury a few minutes after Finn and himself had been dragged in by Coach Beiste. The kid could barely keep his head up, grimacing every time he tried to move and get comfortable. It wasn't Karofsky's goal to hurt Hummel physically; it was humiliation and scaring Kurt into keeping his mouth shut about the kiss. Dave was filled with self-hatred as he watched Kurt's eyes flicker shut again.

Kurt was only asleep for a minute before Beiste moved from in-between the feuding fathers and put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him into an upright sitting position. The boy moaned his protest.

"You can't sleep, Hummel."

"Why not?" he whispered, but even at that low level of volume his head screamed from the noise.

"You've got a concussion, that's why. You need to get checked out."

"Yeah, dude, you could die in your sleep," Finn added.

Kurt and Karofsky had the same expression of shock on their faces. Kurt was actually at risk of _dying _now? Being on the hockey team and having to suffer several concussions a year, Karofsky knew the chances of that happening were very slim, but it still made him think. He could tell that the same thing was going through Kurt's head, and he watched as the smaller boy got to his feet, grabbing his scarf off of the armrest.

"That's it. I'm done. I can't do this anymore," he said, and although his voice was low and raspy, it carried throughout the room.

Burt turned to look at his son. "What do you mean, Kurt?"

"I'm done with this school. It's ridiculous. I shouldn't have to walk through the halls _worrying if I'm going to die_.

"I'm going to Dalton," he told his father, voice cracking every few words. "I'll come up with the money somehow. I'll sell last season's clothes online, and work at the garage every day for free if I have to. " Tears finally fell as Kurt shook his head. "I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry, Dad. I tried."

Burt nodded slowly and led his weeping son out of room. Finn watched them go, and then turned to Karofsky, shaking with anger.

"I hope you're happy," he spat, then turned and followed his family out.

Dave looked up at his father, who seemed unaffected by Kurt's breakdown. He sighed and took a seat in front of Figgins' desk, waiting for his punishment. He wasn't happy.


End file.
